Amor de circo SHNS
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: POR QUE LAS PERSONAS DE UN CIRCO NO SOLO DIVIERTEN.  AHY NO SE K ESCRIBIR PERO POR FAVOR LEAN Y COMENTEN :


_**Amor de circo**_

_**Sasuke se encontraba en un circo andante junto a Sakura quien agarraba fuertemente su brazo con una expresión feliz en su rostro mientras que la de Sasuke era todo lo contrario. El no quería estar ahí pero había sido obligado por su padre como "celebración" de su compromiso arreglado con la chica Haruno. Sakura lo alaba de aquí a ya y ya le estaba cansando, quería irse a casa y acostarse en su cama sin pensar en todo ese molesto día.**_

_**"Acérquense, la función esta a punto de comenzar" gritaba una mujer rubia de ojos color miel y un pequeño diamante azul-púrpura en su frente, esta mujer era un poco extravagante ya que sus pechos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal y su ropa no los ocultaban del todo. Sakura lo tomo del brazo mientras lo alaba para entrar a la gran carpa pintoresca que se encontraba en medio del gran local.**_

_**El pelinegro bufó molesto y caminaba pesadamente, debió la mirada del fastidioso color rosa que portaba su acompañante en el pelo, miro hacia un lado de la carpa y vio algo celestial.**_

_**Una chica de pelo negro azulado bailaba alegremente agarrada de la mano con un chico rubio mientras daban vueltas y pequeños saltos, ella portaba un traje de bailarina de ballet de color azul, su pelo iba amarado en una gran coleta de caballo que surcaba una caída hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran de un blanco perlado con un leve destello lavanda, muy exótico, su rostro tenia una sonrisa estampada y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Su cuerpo era esbelto y tenia la forma de un reloj de arena, ella lo tenia totalmente impresionado.**_

_**Su compañero rubio tenia los ojos azules, unas líneas en las mejillas parecidas a orejas de gato y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero el no le importaba, quien lo tenia fascinado era esa chica de ojos opalinos, pero su vista fue interrumpida por el interior de la carpa, sacudió su cabeza alejando todos los pensamientos anteriores de su mente.**_

_**"Para nuestro primer acto le traemos al chico que se crió con los lobos, al domador de bestias, démosle un fuerte aplauso a ¡Kiba!" anuncio la misma mujer rubia, quien parecía ser el maestro de ceremonias.**_

_**El chico salió, este tenia pelo marrón y ojos negros, en sus mejillas se encontraban tatuados dos triángulos, a su lado había un enorme perro blanco con unas manchas castañas claras en cada oreja. El chico empezó a ordenare cosas al perro el cual obedecía, poco tiempo después el acto termino y todo el mundo se paro aplaudiendo eufóricamente.**_

_**"Ahora, el que les saca una sonrisa, el que todos esperan,¡ Naruto Uzumaki, el payaso!" el rubio salio dando saltos de un lado a otro, Sasuke lo reconoció rápidamente, solo que esta ves tenia la cara pintada de blanco y los labios de rojo, en sus mejillas aun destacaban los bigotes que le avía visto, el Uzumaki empezó a hacer trucos de magia mientras que el foco lo iluminaba, volteo su rostro rápidamente y su rostro se volvió serio, se acerco a Sakura, quien lo veía asustada por su repentina acción, el rubio llevo su mano tras la oreja de la pelirosa esta reprimió un grito, el ojiazul extrajo su mano y en esta apareció de la nada una rosa entregándosela, esta se sonrojó y lo acepto un poco apenada, el rubio sonrió ampliamente y se alejo de ella.**_

_**De un momento a otro las luces empezaron a parpadear y todo el mundo pareció asustarse, miraban a todos lados y algunos empezaban a imaginarse lo peor asta que, entre las luces, observaron como una figura femenina descendía de las alturas, esta parecía tener una pierna agarrada a una larga tela, todo el mundo se quedo sin habla, pero la chica no llego al suelo, sino que se puso de pie en una soga que se estiraba a lo largo de la carpa, esta empezó a caminar sobre la soga tambaleándose de ves en cuando causando el grito del publico asombrado, la chica tenia una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se ponía de puntillas, de repente un gran elefante entraba por la carpa sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que un niño tiro un grito de asombro al ver al gran animal, este se posó bajo la soga justo debajo de la chica, esta dio un elegante salto se paro en sima del elefante el cual empezó a caminar lentamente mientras que la chica de pelo azul noche parecía bailar en cima del gran mamífero, pero algo paso, el elefante se paro en dos patas mientras que un gran bramido salía de su trompa, esta acción provoco que la chica perdiera el equilibrio.**_

_**"¡HINATA!" gritaron los dos rubios, pero antes de que la chica pudiera caer al piso algo paso, Hinata, que aun se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente serrados, sintió como un par de brazos la sostenían antes de caer, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente viendo una figura borrosa, a lo que su vista fue mejorando pudo apreciar el rostro de un chico de pelo y ojos negros, sus caras estaba muy cerca, cuya razón hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla, se quedaron un rato y todo a su alrededor, pero los aplausos y gritos eufóricos del publico los volvieron a la realidad.**_

_**Apeo a la chica sin dejar de verla asta que la mujer rubia se acerco a ella.**_

_**"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto con voz preocupada mientras agarraba a Hinata de los hombros, esta asintió y fue abrazada por la mujer Rubia "Gracias por salvar a mi hija joven" dijo Tsunade mirándolo a los ojos con agradecimiento.**_

_**"Muchas gracias" dijo la peliazul haciendo una reverencia frente a el, su voz lo hipnotizo y sintió algo calido en su pecho, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y solo estaban ellos dos ella subió la mirada levemente sonrojada posando sus ojos en los de el, volvieron a quedarse así por un buen rato.**_

_**"¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?" dijo la Haruno haciendo que sus miradas desviaran hacia ella quien estaba de pie junto al chico Uzumaki quien ya se había despintado el rostro.**_

_**"Yo... no creo que sea... buena idea" dijo Hinata tímidamente.**_

_**"No se preocupen, vallan, es bueno que tomen un descanso, claro que la decisión la tiene el joven" pronunció Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

_**"Me parece bien" dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica de las ordes plateadas.**_

_**"Pero..." fue interrumpida por la rubia.**_

_**"Nada señorita, no sea descortés y acepte la invitación, además, Naruto estará contigo, nada malo te pasará" la peliazul miro al rubio, quien reía junto a la pelirosa de quien sabe que cosa, el rubio la miro.**_

_**"Si Hinata, vamos, será divertido, además, pasamos mucho tiempo practicando, un pequeño descanso nos ara bien" dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa convenciendo a Hinata la cual sonrió y asintió.**_

_**Hinata y Naruto entraron a una de las carpas a cambiarse de ropa, Sakura parecía impaciente por que salieran mientras que Sasuke solo podía pensar en la chica de las ordes plata, no sabia por que pero ella séle hacia muy interesante a pesar de que llevaba menos de una hora conociéndola, quería decir que ella lo había cautivado pero eso iba en contra de su orgullo. Poco tiempo después ambos salieron vestidos con lo que parecía ser su ropa de diario, el rubio tenia puesto una polera de color crema que en el medio llevaba una espiral naranja, unos pantalones bermudas de color negro y unas sandalias del mismo tono, mientras que, Hinata, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una chaqueta púrpura con gris y unas sandalias negras, su pelo iba suelto y llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas.**_

_**En todo el camino Sakura y Naruto fueron hablando alegremente y riendo mientras que Sasuke miraba a Hinata de reojo y esta mantenía su vista en sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ambos iban envueltos en un incomodo silencio.**_

_**"Así que ¿esa señora es tu madre?" -pregunto el Uchiha de la nada, normalmente el nunca iniciaría una conversación pero tenia la extraña necesidad de saber más de ella, quería volver a oír su voz que se le hacia gloriosa y quería acercarse más a ella, tener su completa confianza.**_

_**"Si... bueno no... quiero decir..." Hinata se tapo la cara con ambas manos en señal de frustración, levanto la vista levemente sonrojada "no es mi verdadera madre, pero llevo toda mi vida con ella y es como si lo fuera" respondió en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el ojinegro la escuchara.**_

_**"¿Y qué paso con tu verdadera madre?" pregunto el con un poco de interés, pero noto que el rostro sonrojado de la chica cambio a uno nostálgico y triste, y se dio cuenta de que no debió de preguntar "Disculpa, no quise... "pero se corto.**_

_**"No te preocupes, yo... no me molesta" dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, suspiro "mi madre me contó que cuando yo tenia pocos meses de nacida mi padre me tomo y me entrego a ella alegando que el no quería tenerme como una carga, para ese entonces el circo recién abría y ella me acepto, decidí unirme a pesar de que ella no quería, ella también me dijo que mi padre iba a verme cada ves que veníamos a esta ciudad pero nunca me intereso conocerlo" contó, bajo la mirada y luego vio de reojo al chico a su lado.**_

_**"Balla" pronuncio el "y que tal ese chico rubio ¿cual es su historia?"preguntó.**_

_**"Bueno, por lo que se Naruto se escapo de su casa por problemas con su familia, mi madre, Tsunade, es su tía, el trato de volver pero luego se hecho para atrás, Ann pasado 5 años" respondió ella olvidando su timidez, sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban cerca, de maceado cerca y la poca distancia que había se iba cortando lentamente.**_

_**"Ya llegamos, señor Uchiha" hablo el chofer, rápidamente ambos se desapartaron, el rostro de la chica se tono de un rojo furioso mientras que el desvío la mirada hacia la ventana para donde no se pudiera notar su leve tono rosa.**_

_**"Sasuke, querido, que bueno que llegaron" Dijo una mujer desde la puerta, esta llevaba un vestido blanco con diseños de flores, muy simple pero hermoso, su pelo y ojos eran de un color negro y con mucha vida, su voz era hermosa y su apariencia juvenil, el rubio y la peliazul casi podían jurar que era su hermana "¿quienes son ellos, hijo?" pregunto curiosa al llegar a su lado.**_

_**"Ellos son Hinata y Naruto, ella es mi madre, Mikoto" los presento.**_

_**"Cantados" dijeron ambos al unísono haciendo una reverencia, la mujer se quedo mirándolos sin hacer ningún gesto y esto empezaba a ponerlos nerviosos. Se acerco hasta Hinata posándose frente a esta mirándola fijamente cosa que puso aun más nerviosa a la pobre chica.**_

_**"¡Mírala es como una muñequita!" grito felizmente Mikoto abrazando a Hinata y asustando a todos por su repentino grito. la mujer pelinegra luego miro a Naruto fijamente mientras que este solo reía nerviosamente "Teme haces conocido" pronuncio la mujer sin soltar a Hinata, esta miraba a Sasuke pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos, lo cual el pelinegro entendió.**_

_**"Mamá ¿puedes traernos algo de beber?" pregunto el ojinegro.**_

_**"Claro, enseguida" y la mujer por fin soltó a Hinata para hacer lo que le pidió el pelinegro, Mikoto se fue casi saltando de la emoción bajo la mirada divertida de los invitados.**_

_**"Disculpen por eso, mi madre es un poco... hiperactiva por así decirlo" se disculpo Sasuke con la mirada puesta en Hinata que al notar esto se sonrojo levemente y bajo su rostro.**_

_**"N-No te preocupes" pronuncio Hinata sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.**_

_**Luego de que la madre de Sasuke volvió donde ellos estaban con algunos bazos de limonada se pusieron a conversar un poco no sin antes que Mikoto saltara a abrazar nuevamente a Hinata, Sasuke la miraba secretamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, el no sabia porque, pero no podía despegar su mirada de ella y tampoco quería, sentía como el calor de su pecho crecía cada ves más y también sentía como se sonrojaba cada ves que ella lo miraba, no sabia porque pero quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida. Luego de una hora llegaron a casa Itachi junto a sus hijos y la madre de Sakura, Megumy Haruno, esta mujer tenia el pelo rosa y ojos rojos, era una mujer codiciosa que siempre quería más y más dinero por cuya razón había "comprometido" a Sakura con el menor de los Uchihas, ya que la empresas Haruno estaba en descenso cada ves más. Hinata y Naruto jugaban con los dos niños, quienes parecían divertirse mucho mientras jugaban con ellos, por su parte Sakura miraba a Naruto con una mirada que nunca había visto en ella, lo miraba... con amor en los ojos.**_

_**"¿Quienes son ellos?" fue lo que pregunto su padre a la hora de llegar, el no podía decirle que eran personas de circo, sino el y Sakura estarían en graves problemas, no solo por Fugaku, sino también por Megumy, quien parecía sospechar algo al ver a Sakura charlar placidamente con el rubio y a Sasuke por tomar de la mano de la chica de ojos opalinos, después de eso ella solo les dedico miradas de muerte ya que se sentía amenazada por ambos chicos.**_

_**"Son unos amigos nuestros" mintió, Sakura salio se su, aparentemente fantasía que tenia con cierto rubio.**_

_**"La comida ya esta lista" anuncio Mikoto, todos entraron, excepto Naruto y Hinata que solo se quedaron en el jardín mirando como los otros entraba, la señora Uchiha se percato de esto y los invito a entrar "Vengan, seguro deben estar hambrientos después de jugar tanto con mis nietos" ambos asintieron y entraron tras los demás, Sasuke detuvo a sus sobrinos, sabia que algo andaría mal y el trataría de detenerlo.**_

_**"Necesito un favor" ambos barones asintieron "Si Megumy o mi padre le preguntan algo a Hinata y Naruto quiero que los interrumpan antes de contestar" dijo el pelinegro.**_

_**"Pero, papá se enojara si lo hacemos" hablo el mayor, Hiroto, todo una copia de su padre, su hermano menor solo asintió dándole la razón a su hermano.**_

_**"Si no lo evitamos Hinata y Naruto se Irán y no podrán jugar con ustedes nunca más ¿quieren que eso pase?" ambos niños negaron rápidamente "Entonces hagan lo que les digo, yo le explicare a Itachi" ambos niños asintieron y entraron a el comedor, el entro tras de ellos para encontrar la mesa casi hecha y a Hinata ayudando a su madre a poner los últimos platos en la mesa.**_

_**"Sírvanse" dijo Mikoto ya cuando todos estaban sentado en la mesa, todos asintieron y se sirvieron de la comida que Mikoto había hecho.**_

_**"¿Y cuales son sus nombres?" pregunto Fugaku de la nada.**_

_**"Sus nombres son Hinata y Naruto, padre" respondió Sasuke antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera si quiera abrir la boca.**_

_**"No te pregunte a ti Sasuke, no seas mal educado" reprendió el hombre mayor con voz severa mientras veía al pelinegro.**_

_**"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, señor" respondió el rubio antes de que el hombre mayor siguiera reprendiendo a Sasuke.**_

_**"¿Uzumaki? ¿entonces eres familia de Minato?" el rubio asintió bajando la mirada un poco triste por la mención de su padre "¿cual es tu nombre niña?" pregunto dirigiéndose a Hinata bruscamente.**_

_**"Soy Hinata" respondió simplemente.**_

_**"¿Solo Hinata? el color de tus ojos son los de un Hyuga, debes ser una Hyuga" reflexiono el mayor con dureza en su voz.**_

_**"Y díganme ¿de que viven?" pregunto la pelirosa mayor mirándolos fijamente.**_

_**"Bueno, nosotros..." pero fue interrumpido por Hiatsu, el hijo menor de Itachi.**_

_**"¡Papá! el señor Naruto nos enseño un truco de magia" dijo alegremente el niño mientras trataba de hacer el truco.**_

_**"¿Y bueno?" pregunto Megumy esperando la respuesta.**_

_**"pues..." pero Hinata fue interrumpida por el grito del hijo mayor del pelinegro.**_

_**"No es así"grito este tratando de hacer el truco por su cuenta.**_

_**"..." Fugaku frunció el seño por el repentino comportamiento de sus nietos.**_

_**"Nosotros trabajamos en un circo" la mesa quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos niños no pudieron interferir ya que su padre le había enviado mirada amenazante lo que hizo que los niños se quedaran en silencio.**_

_**"¿Cirqueros?" experto Fugaku rompiendo el incomodo silencio.**_

_**"¡Sabia que algo andaba mal! nadie aparece así de la nada y pretende ser amable y tímido" Grito Megumy poniéndose de pie y apuntando con el dedo a el rubio y la peliazul acosadoramente.**_

_**"Ya basta mamá" Susurro Sakura quien estaba frente a su madre.**_

_**"No Sakura, se que este vagabundo solo quiere quitarnos nuestro dinero, por eso te estaba enamorando, siempre as tenido un pésimo gusto, Sakura" siguió la mujer de ojos rojos.**_

_**"¡Cállate mamá!" grito Sakura mientras que los ojos se le humedecían al ver el rostro oscurecido del rubio.**_

_**"¡Y apuesto a que esta mujerzuela solo quería acostarse con el joven Sasuke para sacarle dinero!" siguió la mujer refiriéndose a Hinata.**_

_**"¡Ya basta!" gritó Sasuke pero ya era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho.**_

_**"Vámonos, Hinata, no necesitamos que nos insulten" dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras que tomaba la mano de la peliazul la cual luchaba para no llorar.**_

_**"¡NARUTO!" grito Sakura pero el rubio no se detuvo y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, lagrimas salieron de los ojos jade y volteo a ver a su madre "¿Ya ves lo que hiciste? ¡por que no me dejas ser feliz por una ves en mi vida!" grito ella a la mujer.**_

_**"¡Cállate! yo solo estoy velando tu futuro!" le grito la mujer.**_

_**"¿Mi futuro? Tu solo quieres que me case con Sasuke para tener más dinero y..." pero fue callada por una cachetada de parte de su madre.**_

_**"Con que ese es el plan" afirmo Fugaku al haber oído lo ultimo que dijo la chica "El matrimonio se cánsela" sentencio.**_

_**"¿Ya ves lo que haces?" gritó la señora Haruno.**_

_**"Yo... lo ciento mucho señor Uchiha, yo..." pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por Sasuke.**_

_**"No te disculpes Sakura, tu no tienes la culpa" dijo Sasuke.**_

_**"¿Y que esperan?" Ambos jóvenes miraron a Mikoto, la cual hablo por primera ves durante la cena, ambos la vieron sin comprender lo que decía "vallan por ellos, son buenos chicos" ambos asintieron y se voltearon para irse pero antes de eso Megumy hablo.**_

_**"Sakura Haruno, sí te vas considérate expulsada de mi casa y ya no serás mi hija" amenazo, Sakura le dio una miraba retadora y pronuncio.**_

_**"No sabes cuanto tiempo es deseado que no fueras mi madre, Megumy" y sin nada más ambos se fueron cogiendo dejando a unos muy felices Uchiha y una señora Haruno impresionada y molesta.**_

_**Después de tal discusión, Sakura y Sasuke corrían por toda la carretera, no pensaron en tomar un auto ya que la desesperación por hallarlos les impedía perder más tiempo, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer hasta que se convirtió en una fuerte llovía, le vestido de Sakura empezaba a pesarle impidiendo que siguiera corriendo y cayera, Sasuke se detuvo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie y a correr, pasaron dos horas buscando pero no los hallaban, por fin encontraron el circo, pero este ya estaba partiendo, Sakura callo nuevamente mientras la gran camioneta partía, por su parte Sasuke, quien había visto a Hinata siguió corriendo tratando de detergerlos con gritos pero la lluvia impedía que lo oyeran.**_

_**"¡Hinata!" grito el Uchiha pero nada "¡Hinata!" volvió a gritar pero no daba resultado.**_

_**Por su parte Hinata estaba recostada contra la ventana del vehículo tratando de olvidar lo vivido hace pocas hora.**_

_**"Ya deja de pensar en eso Hinata" dijo Naruto quien estaba al volante tan o más amargado que la peliazul.**_

_**"No puedo, quiero pero no puedo" dijo ella tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran nuevamente.**_

_**"Lo se" susurro el poniendo en marcha el auto.**_

_**De pronto, Hinata creyó haber oído como si la llamaran provocando que levantara su cabeza rápidamente.**_

_**"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el rubio al ver la reacción de su acompañante.**_

_**"Nada" suspiro ella volviendo a la posición en la que estaba, de repente vio por el espejo del auto una figura conocida "detente" ordeno.**_

_**"¿Qué?"**_

_**"¡Qué te detengas Naruto!" el rubio obedeció y paro el vehículo.**_

_**La peliazul tomo un paraguas, se bajo y camino hasta la figura masculina que estaba de espalda al parecer maldiciendo, le toco el hombro y el chico se volteo rápidamente, Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron viéndose durante un tiempo hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.**_

_**"¿Qué... haces hache?" pregunto ella bajando la mirada.**_

_**"Yo..." se detuvo al oír los gritos de emoción de Sakura y Naruto "vine a..." pero no sabia que decir.**_

_**"Vamos Sasuke, díselo" grito Sakura desde un poco más atrás abrazada con Naruto, el pelinegro le dio una mirada de muerte y se volvió a Hinata.**_

_**"No quiero que te vallas" dijo por fin dejando a la ojiperla con los ojos abiertos como platos "Yo, no se como pero creo que me enamore de ti en cuanto te vi., yo... yo no creía en eso del amor Hinata, pero... me hiciste cambiar de opinión" dijo el casi sin aliento juntando su frente con la de Hinata.**_

_**"¿Tú...?" pero no pudo terminar ya que los labios del pelinegro se encontraban sobre los de ella, le tomo unos segundos reaccionar pero conforme pasaban los segundos su boca temblorosa iba moviéndose al ritmo de los del "Balla" dijo ella en un suspiro al momento en que se separaron.**_

_**"¿Qué dices? me das una oportunidad o eres de maceado buena para mi" bromeo el para luego sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos nuevamente "creo que es un si" y sin más que decir la siguió besando bajo la lluvia y ante las miradas felices de Sakura y Naruto.**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
